onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 545
Chapter 545 is titled "To the Sunshine in Outside World". Cover Page Straw Hat's Separation Serial: Robin's So Cruel... Holding keys in her mouth while hiding behind a wall from guards. Short Summary Ivankov stays behind in an effort to delay Magellan, but both he and Inazuma are defeated by the warden's strength. The two groups of breakouts then meet up with each other, but Magellan catches up, prompting Luffy to work together with Mr. 3 to hold him back. Long Summary Level 1, the Crimson Hell The Jailbreak Gang are seen in Level 1 with their rebellion, heading towards the Main Entrance to Impel Down. Level 3, the Starvation Hell Luffy is seen running away with his Newkama army from Magellan's Hydra, who is determined not to let Luffy escape. Sadi is seen moaning about her back, as it is revealed that Ivankov had bent Sadi-chan over his shoulders, causing the back pain. Sadi-chan stands up and orders the four Jailer Beasts to do so as well. The Jailer Beasts quickly take the lift to Level 1. Jinbe explains to Luffy that Impel Down is surrounded by Marine warships and that if they were to capture a warship, they would arrive at Marineford in time for Ace's execution. With four and a half hours remaining until Ace's execution, the Newkama army head towards the next level. In front of the stairway to Level 2, Ivankov, who is still in his Eccentric Girl form, is seen rushing prisoners and Newkamas into the stairway. After the last fighter is through, Magellan is seen in the distance, with his Hydra hovering above him. Ivankov shouts Inazuma's name, which the latter responds with running up the stairs to Level 2 while using his Choki Choki no Mi to slice the walls of the stairway. On Level 2, the Newkamas are surprised at Inazuma, as Ivankov was still in Level 3. Inazuma urges them forward and prays for Iva's safety. Magellan himself is astounded at Ivankov, asking what he was planning to do. Ivankov states that if Magellan did not know what was going to happen next, Magellan was more of a fool then previously thought. Transforming back into his original form, Ivankov uses Death Wink on Magellan's Hydra, blasting a hole through it. Magellan states that time cannot be bought for Luffy, which Ivankov responds with saying that Magellan could not defeat him due to Ivankov's Newkama Kenpo. Level 2, the Beast Hell Luffy notices that Magellan, Ivankov and Inazuma are missing. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei tells Luffy that the two Revolutionaries had stayed behind at Level 3. Luffy attempts to turn back, only to be stopped by Mr. 2, saying that the "Miracle Worker" must be trusted. Crocodile notices that the entire floor is abandoned. Jinbe also notices, questioning if someone else had released all the prisoners. Level 3, the Starvation Hell Magellan, Chief Warden of Impel Down vs. Emporio Ivankov Ivankov is seen kneeling on the ground screaming about his face, as it is seen on fire. Magellan simply looks on. However, Ivankov stands back up, with a normal face, tossing a mask of "heavy make-up" away. Magellan states that Iva was boring him. Ivankov responds with using Newkama Kenpo. He uses a move called Dream-Strike-Condemn-Reverse-Fist, which Magellan prepares to retaliate. Level 2, the Beast Hell In front of the sliced stairways, Inazuma waits for Ivankov with his arms as scissors due to his Choki Choki no Mi devil fruit. As the rubble shifts, Inazuma's face lightens up, then darkens as Magellan emerges out of the rubble by using Venom Road. A shocked Inazuma prepares to battle, Magellan also does but has a stream of blood running down his face, presumably from Ivankov. Ivankov, however, is lying on the ground, soaked in poison. Inazuma cuts more floor out of the ground and uses them as a defensive stance as Magellan runs forward. Level 1, the Crimson Hell Buggy is crying as the Jailer Beasts are seen fighting prisoners in front of the gateway to the Main Entrance. The rebellion turns back, chased by the Jailer Beasts. Buggy runs into a figure, telling the figure to look where he goes. Crocodile is revealed as the figure, telling a shocked Mr. 3 and Buggy to move it. Mr. 3, thinking why Crocodile is out of cell, is called a "useless piece of trash" by Crocodile. A prisoner runs up and tells Buggy that the Jailer Beasts had been defeated. Truth behold, Luffy and Jinbe are seen standing in front of the unconscious Jailer Beasts once again. Another prisoner reports to Buggy that a huge army of prisoners and "perverts" are surging up from Level 2. Mr. 2 jumps in and kicks Buggy for abandoning them in Level 5. The goalers report that the rebellions had joined together and questioning Magellan's presence. At the exact time, Magellan uses Hydra, forcing all the prisoners to keep running. Luffy asks about Ivankov and Inazuma and the duo Revolutionaries are seen both lying a pool of poison. Mr. 2 stops Luffy from attacking Magellan and urges him to keep moving forward. Jinbe overhears Magellan talking to a Den Den Mushi about the Marine warships, which begins to concern Jinbe. The Fish-Man Shichibukai tells Luffy that they must get to the Main Entrance without delay, stating that there were bigger problems than Magellan. The Hydra prepares to strike but is stopped by Mr. 3's Candle Wall. This surprises both Magellan, Luffy and Mr. 3, who says that Luffy's optimism was infectious, if his guard was to drop, Mr. 3 would consider Luffy as a friend. He tells Luffy that he could only hold Magellan off for a while and to go on. Mr. 3 states that if he was to stay in Luffy's debt, he would be damned. Quick References Chapter Notes *Robin's "How Terrible You People Are" adventure at Tequila Wolf begins. *Both Ivankov and Inazuma are defeated by Magellan. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 545 de:Hi no Ataru Shaba e it:Capitolo 545 es:Capítulo 545